<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sconosciuti by Speechless_since_1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868257">Sconosciuti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998'>Speechless_since_1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, DC Comics References, F/M, Fan Comics, Multiple Crossovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Pre Jon/Ygritte, Pre Justice League, 263 parole]<br/>“Non mi preoccupavo - rispose, nascondendo il sollievo di sapere che l’altro era ancora vivo – Comunque, non mi hai ancora risposto. Perché sei qui?”<br/>“Per conoscerti, ovviamente. E per proporti una collaborazione.”<br/>“Io e te? Non funzionerebbe.”<br/>“Perché sono una donna?”<br/>“No, perché io lavoro da solo.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow &amp; Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Ygritte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sconosciuti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Crossover GoT/Batman</p>
<p>Batman! Jon<br/>Wonder Woman! Ygritte<br/>Superman! Gendry Waters<br/>Pinguino! Craster.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Batman.”<br/>“Wonder Woman.”<br/>“Così sai chi sono” disse lei, stringendo il lazzo che legava Pinguino e i suoi uomini.<br/>Jon annuì. Sarebbe difficile il contrario: a Gotham non ci sono criminali o eroine coi capelli rossi e le lentiggini. Lui si è documentato sugli altri eroi emergenti. E lei aveva catturato la sua attenzione. Non per questioni sentimentali – a discapito di quello che diceva Sansa – ma perché doveva tenere d’occhio ogni possibile minaccia.<br/>“Cosa ti porta qui?” ringhiò, abbandonati i convenevoli. Meglio mettere subito in chiaro le cose.<br/>Gotham era la<em> sua</em> città. E non erano ammessi alieni.<br/>“Io non sono un’aliena” sorrise la donna, un luccichio malizioso negli occhi che gli ricordava Catwoman.<br/>“Leggi nel pensiero?”<br/>“No, ma Superman mi ha detto come è andato il vostro incontro. Non preoccuparti, non se l’è presa per quella lancia di kryptonite.”<br/>“Non mi preoccupavo - rispose, nascondendo il sollievo di sapere che l’altro era ancora vivo – Comunque, non mi hai ancora risposto. Perché sei qui?”<br/>“Per conoscerti, ovviamente. E per proporti una collaborazione.”<br/>“Io e te? Non funzionerebbe.”<br/>“Perché sono una donna?”<br/>“No, perché io lavoro da solo.”<br/>“E Robin? Aspetta, devo precisare a quale mi riferisco, dato che ce ne sono tantissimi. E non dimentichiamoci di Batgirl, Batwoman…devo continuare?”<br/>“No.”<br/>“Ho reso l’idea. Almeno, vuoi sentire la mia proposta?”<br/>“Se non lo faccio, rimarrai qui?”<br/>“Ovviamente.”<br/>“Ho capito. Sentiamo.”<br/>“Sapevo che saresti stato ragionevole, Batboy.”<br/>Jon arrossì appena al nomignolo. <em>Quella donna  prima o poi l’avrebbe ucciso. Se non con la sua forza mostruosa, con un sorriso e un bacio.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>